DECISIONES
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: La vida está llena de decisiones, y esto no es ajeno a Harry, y lo distinto que las desiciones que el tome afecta a todo el mundo magico. No es un muy buen summary, pero será un fic muy divertido!... Capitulo 3 arriba! :
1. Miedos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago por diversión, sin lucrar con ello.**

**Esta historia comienza después del Sexto libro. **

**Ahora… a leer! XD**

**DESICIONES **

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

**Capítulo I: Miedos**

Está sentado en unos de los columpios de la plaza que está cerca de la casa de sus tíos. Suspira. Hace más de una semana que recibió una carta de Lupin, en la que le indicaba que debía tener paciencia, ya que de un momento a otro aparecerían para llevarlo al lugar que habían designado para su escondite.

Está preocupado, la presencia de Voldemort está cada vez más latente, lo presiente, y porque lo ve en los noticiarios muggles.

Sabe que el momento ha llegado, pero no puede evitar sentir miedo. Miedo de perder su vida, de perder a sus amigos… de perder a su amor, cuando recién lo ha encontrado.

Volvió a suspirar, tratando que la angustia desapareciera por completo de su corazón, pero ésta se niega a irse, es más, sigue jugándole malos tratos, tanto que seguir sentado en el columpio no es suficiente. Se levanta y llega al callejón donde los Dementores lo atacaron a él y a su primo. Valientemente, o quizás, retando al destino se adentro en él, esperanzado y sin temor de encontrarse con su némesis y dar por finalizado todo aquello.

No había luz que lo guiará por el camino, pero Harry no saco su varita, el elemento sorpresa sería su ventaja, aunque dicha ventaja fuese para los dos.

Solo sus pasos se escuchan en el oscuro pasillo, pero tanta tranquilidad no puede traer buenas noticias.

- No es buena idea andar solo por lugares oscuros – la voz de reproche llego a sus oídos. Potter se volteo inmediatamente y vio una luz tuene que supo salía de una varita – sé que eres fuerte, pero es peligroso que andes solo – Harry solo sonrió ante el reto propinado por la voz cargada de reproche y de preocupación de su querida amiga.

- Hermione – la alegría volvió a él al pronunciar el nombre de la bruja más inteligente que él conocía. Sonrió, y fue cuando la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Debes de tener más cuidado, así eres un blanco fácil – Ron apareció con su varita en alto. A pesar de que a Potter, le alegra tener a su mejor amigo cerca, en esos momentos, muy dentro de él, no lo quería alrededor suyo.

- Sólo estaba tentando…

- A TU SUERTE – completo la frase del joven mago, la única chica del grupo – cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable Potter – dijo con clara molestia en su voz.

- Pero es…

- NADA DE PEROS – lo volvió a interrumpir la chica.

- Ya dejen la discusión y hagamos lo que vinimos hacer – dijo Ron, algo desesperado y aburrido de las discusiones.

- ¿Qué vinieron hacer? – preguntó desorientado el chico de anteojos.

- Para ser el elegido, eres un poco lento amigo. Jajajajaja – una suave risa salió de los labios de los tres muchachos, que hizo que se aliviara la tensión de los meses vividos, y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de los tíos de Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tío Vernon se levantó de golpe cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y el bullicio que sintió de gente hablando lo puso sobre aviso.

_- Otra vez "esos"._

Se acerco con rapidez hacia la puerta y los vio: a "esos" que se creen mejor que ellos que están sobre la ley, unos desadaptados, tal como su sobrino. Una mueca de horror se dibujo en su rostro al ver a un extraño personaje de un enorme ojo azul, mientras que el otro era pequeño y negro, al entrar se tropezó con él.

- Vamos Muggle, quítate de mi camino.

Sin chistar, Vernon se movió y se escondió en la cocina junto al resto de su familia.

- Potter, ve a buscar tus cosas – dijo viéndolo, mientras éste entraba a la casa, con su ojo normal y con su ojo mágico vigilaba alrededor.

El joven mago asintió y con rapidez subió a su alcoba seguido por sus amigos.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, los amigos de Harry dieron un respingo, puesto que se encontraron con el cuarto completamente ordenado, y el baúl con sus cosas completamente cerrado, sólo falta que Hedwig en su jaula.

Hermione, con un movimiento de su varita levanto el baúl, mientras que Ron, tomaba la escoba de Harry, la jaula de Hedwig, que en esos momentos cruza la ventana abierta de la habitación, posándose en el brazo extendido que le ofrecía su dueño.

- ¡Es hora de irnos! – se escuchó la voz de Ojoloco.

Tanto como la chica como el pelirrojo salieron de la habitación del pelinegro, quién sabiéndose solo miro a su alrededor y suspiro, dejar la habitación que lo cobijo por tantos años, solo podía significar una cosa: su paso de la adolescencia (que prácticamente no la ha vivido) a la adultez de un solo golpe, ya que arriesgar su vida, por el bien de su mundo, no es una decisión que toma un niño, sino un adulto. Volvió a suspirar, disipando el inminente miedo que se apodera de él cada vez que recuerda lo que el destino le depara. Inevitablemente, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

- ¡POTTER ES HORA! – nuevamente Ojoloco rompió el silencio, provocando de inmediato que las piernas del chico de la cicatriz, volvieran a estar firme, sin vacilación.

El golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse, les indico a los que esperaban en la primera planta que el niño que vivió estaba listo para partir y con ello comenzaría todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio de la noche acompaña a los 4 magos que están parados en medio de la plaza, que tiempo atrás, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los columpios.

- Muchachos – lo voz autoritaria del Auror rompió el silencio – no les contaré la forma en que llegaremos al lugar establecido, porque pueden haber ojos y oídos escuchándonos – su ojos mágico bailaba en la cuenca – solo les digo, que no se suelten.

Los tres jóvenes se tomaron de las manos, Hermione en medio de los dos chicos. Ojoloco redujo el baúl a un tamaño portable para un bolsillo, metiéndolo luego al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Hedwig, ahora está sobre el hombro derecho de Potter. Moody usó nuevamente su varita, pero esta vez, de ella salió una cuerda que envolvió a los muchachos, atándolos, luego los sujeto a él.

- Es hora de irnos. ¡No se suelten! **Accio tarro**_ – _con un movimiento de su varita un tarro de cerveza vacio y arrugado, llego a las manos del auror y en ese preciso instante, Harry Potter sintió que lo tiraban de su ombligo hacia adentro de lo que parecía un torbellino.

_- A pesar de usar muchos trasladores, aún no me acostumbro a ellos - piensa el chico que vivió._

A penas habían tocado tierra firme, cuando nuevamente fueron tirados por el ombligo, luego volvieron a aterrizar, pero ni un segundo estuvieron en el lugar ya que nuevamente fueron trasladados. Pasaron como unos cinco trasladores, hasta que los chicos por fin sintieron tierra firme en sus pies, exactamente arena.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse, para luego ofrecer su mano derecha extendida a Hermione para que ella se pusiera de pie. Al contacto con la mano de la chica una corriente eléctrica cruzo todo el cuerpo del muchacho y por primera vez en su vida, sintió un cálido sentimiento naciendo en él. Se miraron a los ojos. Algo iba a decir la castaña, pero el sonido de un fuerte vomito, interrumpió la escena, para ver a Ron, de rodillas en el suelo, convulsionándose, y claramente, vomitando. Los amigos se acercaron a él con visible preocupación.

- Mu… mu… muchas vueltas – logro decir, sin embargo, volvió a vomitar.

- Hemos llegado – Ojoloco, se deshizo de los hechizos realizados con anterioridad, para luego ver hacia su frente.

Harry y Hermione hicieron lo mismo, y el asombro se dibujo en sus rostros, ya que frente a ellos se alza una maravillosa construcción: una cabaña, hecha de material solido, con algunos detalles en madera, por lo que se veía solo tenía un piso, de la chimenea, salía humo, y solo eso daba la impresión que la casa está habitada.

- ¿De quién es? – preguntó Harry.

- Es tuya – respondió Moody.

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo que es suya? Sabía que sus padres le habían dejado dinero, pero era totalmente ignorante que ellos poseían inmuebles.

Sus pies se movieron solos hacia la entrada de la pequeña cabaña. Levantó su pie derecho, ya que hay una pequeña escala para llegar a la puerta, y además de una terraza, donde hay un sillón de mimbre con unos cojines blancos, maravillosamente pulcros. El chico sonrió y agradeció a la persona que limpio y dejo como nuevo el lugar. Le tomó un par de segundos tomar el pomo de la puerta, ya que una sensación de extraña alegría mezclada por una creciente timidez, hacia que el proceso de entrar le resultara completamente difícil.

- Vamos, Harry. Tengo hambre – grito con desespero Ron, e iba a volver a hablar pero Hermione lo silencio con un codazo en el estomago.

Ignorando los reproches de Ron, los retos de Hermione y los quejidos de Ojoloco. Harry se tomo todo el tiempo posible para disfrutar con calma, el tocar el pomo de la puerta y descubrir lo que hay detrás de ella.

La puerta no emitió ni un sonido al abrirse. El joven de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, con paso lento, entro en la cabaña. Inmediatamente el olor a la leña quemada chocó con su nariz. Dio un lento vistazo por alrededor, viendo la inmobiliaria del lugar: frente a la chimenea hay un sofá de dos cuerpos cubiertos por lo que parecía ser piel, el muchacho se acercó y lo tocó, percatándose que se trata de un chal tejido, con lana peluda, que asemeja la piel. Rodeo el sofá y vio uno pequeño, para una sola persona, también cubierto con el mismo chal. En el centro de los sofás, hay una mesa de centro, de madera envejecida, y bajo él, una alfombra también peluda. Camino un poco más, para notar que la cocina está junto con el comedor, al estilo americano, y vio en un rincón que la única cocina que hay es una a leña, también se encuentra impecable y para su sorpresa, en las ollas sobre la cocina hay comida, y ahí fue cuando supo quien le había dejado todo acogedor.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley – sonriendo se volteo para ver como los tres magos que lo acompañaron, están parados en el umbral de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar - ¡Vamos! ¡Entren! Antes de que empiece hacer más frío – sí a pesar de estar en verano, en la playa en la que se encontraban un viento helado comenzó a subir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una agradable cena, el grupo se dirigió hacia la chimenea, y antes que se sentaran Harry conjuro un hechizo para encender la chimenea. Todos se sentaron a excepción de Ojoloco que se apoyo en la chimenea.

- Escuchen atentamente – los tres jóvenes asintieron – esto es lo que vamos hacer: 1° nos iremos mañana al alba…

- ¿Todos? – lo interrumpió la castaña.

- Claro que no. Harry se quedará acá.

_- Cómo que me quedaré acá… _¿Y Voldemort? – Ron tembló al escuchar el nombre del mago más tenebroso.

- De eso… aún no te preocupes – le respondió Moody – debes aprender Harry, debes aprender.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de pasarle un pesado libro, y su ojo normal se guiño.

- Es hora de dormir – les ordeno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron está durmiendo como si fuera el último día de su vida y por ende ronca más fuerte que un oso, bueno al menos eso suponía Harry. Él en cambio está sentado en un sofá que está debajo de la ventana, observando la luna que está en todo su esplendor, y nuevamente, ese sentimiento que lo acompaña desde que Dumbledore había muerto, uno de miedo profundo, de no ser capaz de enfrentar… a la muerte. Además de sumarle que si aquello ocurría que pasaría con sus amigos, con los miembros de la orden… con ella. Suspiró y lentamente se dirigió a su cama para acostarse y cerrar sus ojos. Después de todo tendría mucho tiempo para pensar.

_- Sea lo que sea, daré todo para que nada malo te ocurra_

Lentamente, los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, se cerraron para comenzar el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vuelta más en la cama y nada… no podía dormir, sólo por el hecho de saber que estaría solo… una vez más estaría solo… si sólo ella pudiera… otra vuelta más y cayo rendida al sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter está parado en el umbral de la puerta de su cabaña, hace aproximadamente 10 minutos que desaparecieron sus amigos y protector. Se encuentra ahí, esperanzado que volviera, para no estar solo. Sonrió de medio lado, la soledad siempre ha sido su amiga y ahora no iba a desperdiciarla.

Se giró sobre sus talones, para luego caminar hacia la chimenea, que ya está encendida. Se acercó a la mesa de centro donde tomo el pesado libro.

- Será que mejor empiece – abrió el libro y lo que vio en la primera pagina lo dejo anonadado.

**CONTINUARA**

**Notas: aquí vuelvo con mi fic que empecé a escribir mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que lo borre de la página para poder reescribirlo… y este es el resultado.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**


	2. Ming Pao

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago por diversión, sin lucrar con ello.**

**Esta historia comienza después del Sexto libro. **

**Ahora… a leer! XD**

**DECISIONES**

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

**Capítulo II: Ming Pao **

Hace ya semanas que Harry Potter se encuentra entrenando en los alrededores de su nuevo hogar. Siente que ha mejorado mucho, pero de todas formas sabe que aún no está listo.

En la orilla de la playa se encuentra el niño que vivió con el enorme libro que Moody le entrego, volviéndolo a leer con cuidado, repasando una vez más las instrucciones en él.

- Creo que es así.

Harry levanto su varita, hizo un movimiento ascendente y luego uno en horizontal. Una ráfaga, potente, de aire frío, salió de la varita, rompiendo la ola que venía, y dejando el agua suspendida en el aire.

Con sudor en su frente, Potter comenzó a manipular el agua moviéndola de un lado a otro.

- Ahora… ahora a transformarla – el chico cerró sus ojos – **congelato **– de su varita salió un liquido azul que envolvió a la masa de agua flotante. El chico abrió los ojos y vio que cubrió toda el agua, sólo debía mantener la conexión.

El chico está profundamente concentrado, tanto que unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar la frente del muchacho.

- Arggggg – la varita empezó a temblar en su mano. Sólo un movimiento hacia abajo provoco que la conexión se perdiera – maldición – el muchacho vio como del aire cae la masa del agua, congelada solo en un 10%.

Un sonido lo alerto. Se giró con violencia, para lanzar un…

**- ¡Desmaius! – **lanzó el hechizo, pero este choco contra una roca, sin embargo, Harry Potter se mantuvo alerta.

- Muchacho – una voz que al parecer salió de su espalda lo llamó, el chico se volteo pero no vio nada, su varita apunta a todas direcciones – no creo que el Encantamiento inconcientizador te sirva contra Voldemort.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú? – una de las copas de un frondoso árbol se agito. Harry apuntó hacia allí, atento.

De las ramas, apareció un hombre, que está levitando por sí solo, con sus piernas cruzadas, al igual que sus brazos, los cuales tiene sobre su pecho. Tiene la cabellera larga, también su barba y ambos son de color blanco. Se fue acercando al muchacho que se mantiene en alerta.

A un solo metro de distancia del chico que vivió, se detuvo, sin dejar de levitar, dándole una amplia vista al chico de la cicatriz, que lo estudio con cuidado, notando que la edad del hombre debe ser similar al reciente fallecido Dumbledore, una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho del joven aprendiz de mago, comprobó además que lleva unos anteojos, cuadrados de un color verde esmeralda, y que viste una túnica, claramente china del mismo color. Se fijo más en su cara, y noto que es extranjero, como sus vestimentas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó más calmado Harry, ya que por una extraña razón, el hombre ya no le inspira desconfianza.

- Primero, ¿No crees que es mejor presentarse primero antes de saber qué es lo que quiero? – dijo sonriendo. El muchacho se sonrojo, sin saber la razón de ello.

- Yo… - se apunto con su dedo de la mano libre – soy Harr…

- Muchacho, yo sé quién eres – bajo sus piernas para finalmente tocar el suelo con sus pies. Es más creo que te conozco muy bien – su sonrisa se amplió mucho más, dándole un aspecto de "viejito bueno" – yo soy Ming Pao – le alzó su mano derecha para que el joven se la estrechará, pero Harry, lo mira con la boca abierta – ¿es que no es así como se saludan en occidente? – se miró la mano, como si ella le explicara la actitud del chico.

- Eh… ¡disculpe! – dijo reaccionando al fin, Potter, alzando la mano, para que así el Mago extranjero pudiera saludarlo.

Se estrecharon las manos, y Harry Potter supo que no debía temer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar muy alejado, completamente en penumbras se encuentra el hombre más temido en el mundo mágico. Está acompañado, por un grupo selecto de Mortífagos, quienes evitan respirar fuerte para no molestarlo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ese mago de cuarta pudiera escapárseles? – la voz de Lord Voldemort, sonó por todo el lugar.

- No sabemos que usaron para sacarlo de la casa muggle – respondió unos de los Mortífagos.

- Debió ser un truco barato, después de todo fue Moody quien lo saco.

- Mi señor...

- ¡NADA DE EXCUSAS! – un rayo de luz ilumino el lugar con fuerza, dibujando la cara de ira de Lord Voldemort – SIGAN BUSCANDO AL ESCORIA

Muchos puff se sintieron. El lugar volvió a quedar a oscuras.

- Malditos inútiles – el mago más temido se fue hacia un rincón – creo que debes actuar.

Una sombra se movió hacia Voldemort.

- Yo lo encontraré por ti, Voldemort – fue una voz suave la que se escuchó.

- Confío en ti, Shadow.

Se sintió una ráfaga de viento y el silencio volvió a reinar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fuego está en todo su apogeo, siendo la única iluminación de la casa, puesto que el sol comenzó a esconderse.

Harry Potter dio un giro con su varita, y las lámparas de la cabaña se prendieron, dando iluminación a las dos personas que se encuentran sentados en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo una taza de té caliente.

- Debo decir que el té que ustedes toman es espectacularmente delicioso – dijo, luego de dejar su taza sobre la mesa.

- Sr. Ming, qué…

- Ya te dije muchacho que me llames Pao, nada de formalidades, quiero que me trates como tratabas a Dumbledore – una punzada de dolor cruzo el corazón de Harry.

- Está bien. Pao cómo me encontró – le pregunto, para luego beber de su taza de té.

- Fácil muchacho, la Orden me informo tu escondite – le sonrió ampliamente.

- Y me puede decir… a qué vino – Potter lo miró con expectación.

- Pues mi querido amigo Albus, antes de su partida, me solicito un favor…

**Flashback**

Es un lugar precioso, cubierto de hermosos árboles, verdes pastizales, pero lo más impresionante es la alameda de cerezos, que por el cambio de estación está arrojando sus pétalos al suelo, dando un bello espectáculo.

Un hombre anciano está sentado en una de las bancas de la alameda, lleva una túnica larga china de color verde esmeralda, con el dibujo de un dragón en su pecho, tiene puestos unos pantalones chinos de igual color y calza zapatos chinos negros. Sobre su nariz reposa unos lentes de media luna. Está leyendo un libro.

Un hombre, vestidos con los mismos ropajes, se acerca a la banca para luego tomar asiento.

- Te ves bien en túnicas chinas, querido amigo – dice sin voltearse.

- Y debo decir que son bastantes cómodas – se volteo sonriendo, y alzando la mano para saludar al recién llegado, quien la tomo y la estrecho con cariño y respeto.

- Aún no me acostumbro a cómo saludan ustedes – dijo sonriendo también. Luego su mirada se volvió seria – ahora Albus, a que se debe el honor y la urgencia de tu visita.

- Pues mi querido amigo Pao – en la mirada del viejo director, se ve la tristeza plasmada en ellos – mis sospechas son certeras Pao – el otro hombre lo miro con angustia y dolor – moriré dentro de poco.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, Albus? – le pregunto con dolor.

- Lo he descubierto, todo indica que será así.

- Pues… ¡DESPÍDELO! – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- No se puede luchar contra el destino, Pao – Dumbledore también se puso de pie – es por eso que he venido, necesito tu ayuda cuando ya no pertenezca a este mundo.

- Puedes contar conmigo mi querido amigo.

- Cuídalo, cuídalo como si fuera de tu propia dinastía.

- Así lo haré Dumbledore, así lo haré.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Es por eso que estoy aquí querido Harry.

- ¿Me viene a cuidar? – le preguntó como si hubiese entendido mal la explicación del hombre extranjero.

- Mi querido muchacho, lo que vengo hacer, es más que eso, quiero ser tu apoyo, como Albus…

- Lo fue para mí.

Se miraron por unos momentos, luego ambos sonrieron.

- Es hora de descansar – Pao se levanto – mañana será un gran día.

- Sí, necesito el descanso.

Ambos salieron de la cocina para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones.

- Buenas noches Pao – le dijo el muchacho desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Buenas noches Harry – le respondió con la mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta.

Luego entraron a las respectivas habitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Harry! ¡Mantenla! – le grita Pao desde el suelo, ya que Harry Potter está sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, con su varita, sosteniendo nuevamente la masa de agua, pero esta vez, está congelada en un 60%.

El muchacho, además de tratar de mantener la magia para que la masa de agua se mantenga congelada, debe mantener el equilibrio sobre la rama, lo cual se le hace dificultoso.

- ¡Vamos Muchacho! ¡No desanimes! – Pao desde el suelo, ve las dificultades que tiene Harry, sin embargo, confía en que el muchacho logrará sortear este desafio.

Pero su confianza no fue suficiente, ya que en un mínimo movimiento que hizo el muchacho, al conectar de mejor forma la magia con el casi cubo de hielo, cayó al suelo, precipitosamente

- ¡Auch! – salió de los labios del joven mago cuando éste toco el suelo – no es mejor que lo intente desde el suelo – preguntó mientras se pone de pie.

- No muchacho, debes conocer todos los terrenos – miró al chico detenidamente, llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla – creo que debemos empezar por otra cosa.

- ¿Cuál cosa?

- Debo entrenarte en tu aspecto físico.

- ¿Aspecto físico?

- Sí muchacho, tu cuerpo es muy débil, no tienes agilidad, y eso que juegas al Quidditch.

- Entiendo, hay algún tipo de encantamiento que revierta todas esas cosas.

- Ciertamente, las hay, Harry – el viejo amigo de Dumbledore vio en los ojos del muchacho el alivio – pero no te entusiasmes, joven aprendiz – Harry lo miró con sorpresa, es primera vez que Pao lo llama de esa forma – te entrenaré como mis pasados y compatriotas lo hacen… - Harry lo miró con asombro y preocupación – recibirás entrenamiento marcial.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Pao tomó al chico del hombre y lo guio hacia la cabaña, debía planear muchas cosas y el muchacho debía comenzar a alimentarse bien.

- Sí muchas cosas por hacer – Harry lo miró extrañado, porque al parecer su Maestro habla solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No deberíamos estar aquí – nerviosa mueve su pie derecho, arriba y hacia abajo – deberíamos estar con él.

- Sí, pero nos obligaron a venir – él mira por la ventana.

- No podíamos escapar – ella cerró la puerta del compartimiento.

- Pero debemos buscar la forma de hacerlo – todos la miraron extrañados, ella no suele pensar así.

- Toda la razón busquemos la forma de hacerlo – ahora todos lo miraron a él, ya que nunca pensaron que tenía tal audacia.

La chimenea del tren dejó una enorme estela de humo, al aumentar la velocidad, para que los alumnos no demorarán en llegar a Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Muy pronto Potter, conocerás el dolor… - una mano pálida y huesuda acaricio la piel de Nagini – de cuando tu alma y corazón se parten…

**CONTINUARA….**

**Notas: saludos, un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Cariños! :)**


	3. Huida y Encuentro

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago por diversión, sin lucrar con ello.**

**Esta historia comienza después del Sexto libro. **

**Ahora… a leer! XD**

**DECISIONES**

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

**Capítulo III: Huida y Encuentro **

El sol aún no ha salido, pero Harry y Pao ya están levantados y se encuentran en la playa, donde están de pie mirando el mar.

Pao lleva sus ropas chinas, está vez de un color blanco. Harry lleva unos pantalones chinos azules y una camiseta sin mangas negra ajustada a su pecho. Ambos están descalzos.

- Muy bien, mi querido aprendiz, lo primero es mantener el equilibrio.

- Y cómo lo haré.

- Ya verás.

Pao saco su varita, una pequeña y de color blanco, y de unos suaves movimientos salió un hechizo, el cual tomo forma de una viga, la cual quedo suspendida a un metro de distancia del suelo.

- Sube.

Harry saltó para quedar sobre la viga, la cual tiene 20 cm de ancho, siendo dificultoso el mantenerse de pie ahí.

- Pero Pao, esto no es complicado.

- Ahora no, pero lo será.

Nuevamente, Pao agito su varita, y del mar, unos chorros de agua salieron veloces hacia Potter. El chico empezó a esquivarlos, pero al minuto cayó al suelo por el impacto de uno de ellos.

- Esto es difícil – dijo Harry levantándose.

- Te lo dije.

Harry subió a la viga otra vez y Pao inicio el ataque, nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace ya más de un mes que las clases comenzaron en Hogwarts, pero los alumnos y profesores no se sienten a gusto en el colegio, puesto que las noticias que reciben desde el exterior son preocupantes.

- Estimados alumnos – la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora del Colegio interrumpió el desayuno – debido al momento que estamos viviendo, las salidas a Hogsmeade serán supervisadas por nuestros profesores. Las salidas se harán de la siguiente…

- ¡oh! ¡No! – Hermione exclamó botando algo de jugo que estaba tomando – ahora será más difícil poder escarparnos – le susurró a su amigo pelirrojo.

- Pero no imposible – le susurro de vuelta.

- Debemos seguir con el plan… - los mejores amigos dirigieron su mirada hacia Neville, quien también está susurrando – y solo crear una distracción.

- Claro, es un buen plan – susurro Ginny.

- Entonces, cómo lo habíamos planeado, será…

- ¡CUIDADO HERMIONE! – grito asustada Luna, desde la mesa de su casa.

Hermione se levanto asustada de su asiento, para ver un pequeño insecto, muy extraño, que había caído de sus ropas.

- Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada – dijo con su mano derecha en su nuca.

- Como la Srta. Granger se encuentra bien – dijo mirando a la aludida de reojo y con molestia en su voz – puedo seguir con la explicación. Entonces, cuando comiencen las salidas, el procedimiento ser hará de la forma ya descrita. Debo hacer énfasis en que se deben cuidar, además…

Hermione se volvió a sentar, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin notar que el extraño bicho, de color blanco, con doce patas, cuatro antenas y con unas alas similares a las de las aves, está en el suelo, cerca de Hermione mirándola fijamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un mes, el entrenamiento de Harry ha ido subiendo de niveles, ahora se encuentran practicando, netamente, los golpes marciales.

Pao está sentado en una silla de playa, leyendo el libro que Moody le entrego al niño que vivió.

Harry está sobre una roca en la playa. Sosteniéndose en una pierna, la otra está cruzada y levantada. Sus manos las tiene juntas, en posición de concentración, sus ojos están cerrados.

Una ola choco contra la roca, haciendo que el chico abriera sus ojos rápidamente y con la pierna que mantenía cruzada en el aire, comenzó a dar patadas, con velocidad y rapidez.

- Dale más fuerza a las patadas Harry – dijo Pao, sin levantar la mirada del libro.

- Está bien – el chico volvió a tomar la posición inicial, y después de un segundo de concentración, comenzó a dar patadas con más fuerza.

- Sigue así muchacho.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, y Harry y Pao, siguieron en lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de pociones ha llegado a su fin. Hermione tiene el cabello más desordenado de lo normal, y está realmente cansada, ya que las clases y pensar la forma en que se libraran de toda la seguridad para poder escaparse de Hogwarts, la tiene completamente agotada.

Se mete por uno de los pasillos, quiere estar sola, y ponerse a pensar en la causa de su escape, quiere un momento para ella.

Llega a un pasillo no muy usado por los alumnos, y ella, una experta en hechizos, lanzó uno, en que ella queda mimetizada con el ambiente, para no ser descubierta.

Una vez listo el hechizo, la chica se sentó en un banco que detrás de él tiene una ventana, que da a los verdes terrenos del colegio.

- Harry – se dio rienda suelta de hablar en voz alta – cómo estarás, te sentirás solo, comerás bien – un suspiro salió de sus labios – te extraño mucho, quiero volver a sentirte cerca, a hablar contigo, a abrazarte, aunque sea solo como amigos – una solitaria lagrima salió del ojo izquierdo de la chica – te amo Harry – más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ambos ojos. La chica se llevo las manos a su cara.

_- Tengo todo lo necesario – _un extraño insecto blanco salió desde el bolso de la chica, para salir volando por la ventana.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas, deshizo el hechizo y se encamino a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Rosas rojas para ti – dijo a la Señora Gorda, la cual sonriendo dejo pasar a la chica a la sala común, que cuando entro vio a los chicos que últimamente ha tenido muy cerca suyo – menos mal que los encuentro.

- ¿Lo descubriste? – preguntó, levantándose de un salto Ron.

- Lo tengo – Hermione sonrió – mañana en la salida a Hogsmeade nos iremos.

- Perfecto – Neville también se levanto – le avisaré a Luna – y sin más salió por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

- No olviden guardar todo lo necesario – la chica se acomodo la mochila al hombro – ahora iré a descansar – sin decir más la chica se encamino hacia los dormitorios.

- Es mejor empezar a empacar – le dijo Ginny a su hermano.

Así ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una patada hacia la cabeza de Harry, quien la desvió, agachándose, para así lanzar una patada, que Pao esquivo con un salto, para luego lanzar un puñetazo, que Harry esquivo con un salto hacia atrás.

Pao saltó hacia una rama. Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Has progresado mucho, joven aprendiz – una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – me siento muy orgulloso.

- Gracias Maestro – y ambos se mostraron respeto inclinándose frente al otro.

- Dado tu avance, creo que es completamente necesario que vayamos a celebrar – su sonrisa se incremento más.

Harry lo miró extrañado. ¿Dónde rayos irían a celebrar?

- Vamos muchacho… hay que sacarse el olor a sudor – y sin más salto hacia el suelo, para dirigirse hacia la cabaña.

Harry solo lo siguió en silencio.

_- ¿Celebrar? Ahora yo debería estar buscando los horcruxes – _se miró su mano derecha – _aunque este entrenamiento me ha servido de mucho – _miró al cielo, notando que la noche está empezando a llegar - _¿Cómo estará?_

- ¡Date prisa, Harry! – le gritó Pao desde la puerta de la cabaña. El chico al escucharlo comenzó a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un dragón de fuego junto a Godzilla, también de fuego, están en medio de Hogsmeade, provocando un gran tumulto y desconcierto, momento que aprovecharon cinco jóvenes en escabullirse, para luego comenzar a correr con fuerza, no querían ser vistos. Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llegaron a un claro en el bosque cercano al pueblo mágico.

- Debemos darnos prisa – dijo Luna mirando alrededor, los fuegos artificiales no duraran mucho.

- En eso estoy – Hermione busca con mucha prisa dentro de una mochila, luego de un minuto saca lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño auto de juguete, el cual es un sedan de color platead típico muggle – muy bien – la - chica dejo el auto en el suelo – ahora, necesito espacio – les dijo a sus acompañantes

Los muchachos le hicieron caso, y muy ansiosos no dejaron de mirar el juguete, esperando lo que Hermione les contó cual sería su medio de transporte una vez que huyeran de Hogwarts.

Hermione también tomo distancia, luego se arremango y con un movimiento suave de su varita comenzó a conjurar el hechizo.

**- Crecimiento – **el encantamiento comenzó a resultar, el auto de juguete comenzó a crecer, hasta llegar al tamaño de un auto de verdad – sólo queda un detalle – la chica movió con suavidad su varita – **autentico muggle – **el encantamiento salió de la varita de la chica, hacia el juguete de tamaño real, envolviéndolo, y a medida que la magia lo tocaba, las partes se iban convirtiendo en reales. Cuando la parte de atrás del auto estuvo completa, Hermione cayó al suelo agotada, Ron salió a su rescate.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Estoy bien – cuando estuvo levantada, se sacudió la ropa – es hora de irnos – la chica fue hacia el asiento del copiloto y se sentó.

El resto de los chicos la siguieron y subieron al vehículo, siendo Ron el que quedo de copiloto.

- Están todos cómodos – pregunto Hermione.

- Estamos bien – respondieron al unísono Neville, Luna y Ginny.

- Entonces nos vamos – con un golpe de su varita, en donde debía ir la llave, el motor inicio su trabajo – _pronto estaremos contigo, Harry _– la chica apretó el acelerador y el auto comenzó la marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de que había un pueblo cercano a donde está su cabaña y que fuese con tanto movimiento de gente.

- Este es un balneario famoso por estos lados, por eso hay tanta gente – Pao le respondió a sus preguntas internas.

- Me imagino que mi cabaña tiene un hechizo para que no sea descubierta por los muggles.

- Por supuesto, por eso podemos estar tranquilos en tu cabaña. MMMMM – dijo oliendo algo del aire – ven muchacho, vamos a comer.

Pao fue hacia un restaurant que está lleno de gente, sin embargo, lograron encontrar una mesa para dos.

La mesera se acercó para tomarles la orden, y ambos pidieron asado de lomo con papas cocidas.

- Según mis cálculos, tu entrenamiento estará completo dentro de dos meses más – dijo Pao, cortando un trozo de carne.

- ¿Dos meses? ¡Eso es mucho! ¡Debo encontrar los ho… - el chico calló de inmediato.

- Sé lo que tienes que buscar – Harry lo miró sorprendido – recuerda que Dumbledore me pidió…

- ¿Irá conmigo? – lo interrumpió.

- Por supuesto, muchacho – Pao sonrió y alzo su copa, para que el muchacho la chocará, el chico hizo esto, mientras piensa.

_- Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba, así mis amigos… y ella estará a salvo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace mucho rato que habían terminado de cenar, pero ambos decidieron dar unas vueltas por el pueblo para distraerse de las tensiones que tienen en sus cuerpos.

- Muchacho – Pao se detuvo en el camino – creo que hoy es el día en que debes ser un joven normal – dijo mirando hacia el norte.

- De qué habla – le preguntó acercándose a él para ve lo que veía – está hablando en serio – le volvió a preguntar a notar que es lo que Pao ve.

- Muy en serio – dijo sonriendo – ve – y le dio un leve empujoncito – mañana tendrás libre de tu entrenamiento, puedes llegar tarde – le guiño un ojo - ¡que te diviertas! – y sin decir más, se volteo y se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

- No será nada malo… una distracción – con rapidez, Harry, fue hacia la disco que está frente a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca pensó que lo encontraría tan rápido, la suerte está de su lado. Sonrió ampliamente. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo, tras su oreja derecha y salió tras el muchacho de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La suave melodía de una canción de Morrisey se escucha en la disco, haciendo que el lugar fuera agradable para estar. Harry está en la barra, tomando una coca-cola, sintiéndose por primera vez un chico de 17 años, sin problemas, solo sacarse buenas notas, y conseguir una cita con la chica que le quita el sueño.

- Si sólo estuvieras aquí – dijo para sí, llevando el vaso a sus labios.

- De todos los lados, no pensé que te encontraría aquí – Harry dejó con violencia el vaso sobre la barra, para girar su cabeza de la misma forma, al escuchar la dulce voz.

- ¿Hermione? – solo atino a preguntar, mientras que la chica le sonríe ampliamente

**CONTINUARA**

**Notas: hola!... un nuevo capítulo!... les comento que a partir de ahora la cosa se va a tomar interesantes… comienzan las decisiones!... jejejeje**

**Quiero aclarar que no respondo los RW por aquí, porque lo hago en forma personal… jejeje **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Cariños!**


End file.
